To Hell in a Fruits Basket
by G4M3B0Y
Summary: What happens when you dump the cast of Fruits Basket off at the Sohma Private Island? A kick-rear reality show, that's what!


To Hell in a Fruits Basket

Author's Notes: Hey! Squeaky here! This'll be my second fanfic. Now, this won't be one of those serious fanfics! This is completely humor.

I'm not thinking about any pairings just yet. Probably pairings that occur naturally in the manga/anime

Without further ado, let's see how our castaways will react in out first episode...

Because I haven't read enough of the manga to know about them, Kureno and Rin have been excluded. Sorry guys.

And a certain other zodiac member will be absent from the contestant list in favor of the Host position

And don't forget to review!

Fruitsbasket belongs to Natsuki Takaya

The game their playing is basically a mix of Survivor and Big Brother. They belong to the people at Survivor co. and Big Brother co., I guess. oo

* * *

_"The Sohma Family Secret Private Uninhabited Uncharted Completely-Deserted-Except-For-The-Angry-Natives Island._

_Hey, if we have our own hotsprings, then why not our own island?_

_Let's meet our teams._

_Our first team, Team Onigiri. It consists of Hatori, Momiji, Ayame, Hiro, Tohru, and Hana_

_And our second team Team Leek. It consists of Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Ritsu, Kagura, and Uo._

_Both teams are living in one big house._

_However... They're in the middle of no where on the Sohma Deserted Island._

_And not to mention the natives like to visit now and then!_

_And don't forget they don't have any supplies and someone forgot to pay the electricity bill!_

_Let's watch as the contestants arrive!"_

The Sohma Family yacht was anchored just off the coast of the Sohma Family Island as small waves lap at its sides. The Furuba gang has reached the island by the means of a smaller boat. They were all taking in their surroundings, some looking excited, some (particularly Ritsu) looked anxious. From a trail partially hidden by leafy bushes and vines stepped Shigure, who was beaming in a childish way, and Kisa, who followed shyly behind him.

Shigure waved to them all. Ayame, Tohru, and Momiji waved back, while the others looked on with mild confused stares.

"Hey everyone! It is none other than your beloved host, Shigure!"

There was a brief silence. A bit of tumbleweed randomly fluttered past.

"Wow, Shigure! You're the host? Congratulations!" Tohru said, smiling brightly.

"Yay! Shigure, this will be _so_ much fun!" Ayame said, waggling a finger.

Shigure laughed modestly and said, "Ohoho, but let us not forget my cute little co-host, Kisa!" He patted her on the head. She smiled shyly and said, "I didn't want to participate... So Shigure said I could be the co-host..."

Shigure put an affectionate arm around her and said, "Isn't she cute! She's MUCH better as a co-host than a silly contestant! The poor darling would be eaten alive!"

The contestants exchanged glances. Yuki murmured, "'Eaten alive'...?"

Shigure quickly changed the subject. "Let's go see the house! Lead the way, Kisa-chan!"

_The house is divided into two parts by the hallway, which runs from the entrance to the back 'yard' of the house. The hallway first meets the kitchen area, then continues to the back door where the entrances to each teams rooms and living room. On each side of the room is the stairway and the entrance to the living area, each marked with the teams logos. (A riceball on a blue background and a leek one a neon green background.) The Team Dorms and Livingroom are only for the members of that team; It is forbidden someone to go into the opposing team's area._

Kisa lead the contestants to the back door where the entrances to the Dorms and Livingrooms were. Shigure arrived shortly behind with a remotely small box. As he opened it, he explained, "Here I have your team bandanas. Please stand at the side of the room that corresponds with the team bandana you get."

He gave some of the bandanas to Kisa, who helped him distribute them to the right people.

Kyo took one look at the neon bandana and glared at Shigure, who only smiled gleefully. Kyo became more tweaked when he saw Yuki on his team, and muttered "Damn rat."

Both Yuki and Kyo looked a little crestfallen upon seening Tohru recieve a blue bandana.

"You know your teams now! I'll let you all get settled in before I start making your lives miserable!" Shigure said all too merrily. "There's a room for each of you, and the Kitchen area is for everyone. Remember: None of the appliances work and there isn't any food; So you'll have to have coconuts for dinner!" he laughed to himself as he began to leave, Kisa following. Before they left, Shigure called "Don't let the bed-bugs bite! You have been forwarnded!" and Kisa said, "Good luck to you all!"

* * *

This is a good stopping point, so I'll... Stop here. Next time will be the first reward challenge and someone gets sent off the island! Please review! 


End file.
